


Whatever you desire

by JediSlayer18



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), 69ing while being fucked, All four sharing, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, Dominant Mike, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gratuitous Smut, I'll write it, Kinks, Kinky sex, Lucas and Eleven, Mike and Max, Multi, Peeing El, Peeing Mike, Pegging, Riding, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Smut, Submissive El, Submissive Mike, Titfucking, Will write whatever you want, dominant El, give me suggestions, if you have a kink, it is all smut, pee play, seriously if you want plot there really isn't any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediSlayer18/pseuds/JediSlayer18
Summary: This story will be literally just one shots of smut and kinky situations for these characters. However, I'm sure some of you have kinks that have no stories. You tell me them, I'll write it. If you don't like what I have written, please suggest more!Chapter One: Mike and El, dom/subChapter Two: Mike and El, dom/sub, pegging, rimmingChapter Three: Orgy between Max, Mike, Lucas, and ElevenChapter Four: Pee play, Mike and El
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 50
Kudos: 47





	1. Mike's kink

**Author's Note:**

> First story has a poop scene (just descriptions, no sex with scat or anything) in the beginning, but if that is not your thing, the second half is just pure normal fucking between Mike and Eleven. If you like my writing and want a one shot of your favorite characters doing whatever you want them to be doing, whether in canon or AU or with other people involved, leave a comment or message me!
> 
> Not everything will be consistent, characters might seem a little weird. Only because well we've never seen these characters fucking before, so, who knows what it would be like.

It was a few days after Christmas, and the Wheeler household was still. Ted and Karen had taken Holly on a ski trip and would be gone for four days. Mike had made us some excuse about having a senior project due the day they got back from winter break, so he had been allowed to stay home. Eleven had told Hopper and Joyce that she was going to be sleeping over at Max’s, and while they both had their suspicions she was lying, El was eighteen now, having had her birthday in November, and they couldn’t exactly say no. So, for the past three days, Eleven and Mike had enjoyed nothing but each other’s company. The first day the whole party had been together for a few hours. Even though they were all graduating this year, they still acted like a bunch of preteens. The summer of 1985, which had left Hopper severely injured and the rest of them emotionally scarred, had made them all realize they were not in any hurry to grow up.  
  
They spent the day outside in the snow, sledding down Weathertop, running around the train tracks in the forest, climbing trees and making snow angels, and having snowball fights of epic proportions that ended with them all cold and soaking wet.  
  
Once their friends had gone home for the night, Mike and El had made dinner for themselves and settled in together. Over the next few days, they had made breakfast together, played a few games, read stories, snuggled next to the fireplace with mugs of hot cocoa, watched their favorite movies in their pajamas, and had sex. Lots and lots of sex.  
Currently, Eleven sat next to Mike in his basement, snuggled tightly into his side with his arm around her shoulders. Her arms lay on his chest, her eyes half closed as Star Wars played on the television and fresh snow fell outside. She felt her stomach twinge a little but relaxed as it went away, smiling up at Mike and kissing his cheek before grabbing a handful of popcorn and munching on it, licking her buttery fingers and resting on her boyfriend’s chest once more.  
  
The minutes ticked by and she began to notice the twinges and cramps coming more frequently, feeling her stomach twist around a bit more each time. She shifted in discomfort, the realization that she needed the toilet becoming clear to her. She let out a silent fart to try to reduce some of the pressure, and was grateful her rear was pointed into the couch and away from Mike. It helped, but a few more minutes passed and she could feel a log primed for exit, so she moved her head off of Mike’s lap and started to sit up. He looked at her as if to ask what she was doing and she gave him a small smile as she stood up, stretching her arms.  
  
“I’m just going to go to the bathroom really quick, okay?” she said, ruffling his dark messy locks of hair. He nodded and gave her a smile.  
  
She walked across the dark basement, opening the door to the bathroom and flipping the light switch on. She turned and closed the door, making sure to lock it before she unzipped and pulled her jeans down to her ankles and shimmied her purple panties down to the floor with them, exposing her tight ass before sitting down on the toilet. She shivered a bit as the cold seat met her two soft cheeks, and sighed as she let what felt like a gallon of piss start to flow out of her and into the toilet, the liquid making a pleasant splashing sound as she relieved herself. She toyed with her pubes a bit, loving how thick they finally were. For the longest time, she could only grow a thin forest, but once she had reached sixteen, it grew too fast for her to manage. She could feel her anus beginning to open slowly as her bladder emptied, so she stretched a little on the toilet and leaned over, scrunching up her face as she squeezed her stomach muscles and began to push a thick log of poop out of her tight asshole.  
  
She almost moaned at how good it felt to finally go after three days of not pooping. The log felt massive as it slid out of her, every inch felt thicker than the last as it stretched her anus open as wide as it could go. She pushed and grunted a bit as it broke off, silently sliding into the water. She glanced between her spread legs and was shocked at just how thick the piece of shit was considering how small her body was. It was dark brown and she swore it was almost as big around as her wrist. She yawned, rubbing her eyes as she felt another log move into her rectum and stretch her wide once more, slowly sneaking its way out with a crackling sound. She farted a little loudly and blushed, relieved that the TV was turned up so loudly and Mike would not be able to hear her taking what felt like one of the biggest shits of her life. She stretched out her legs again as the piece of shit currently stretching her open broke off and sunk to the bottom of the toilet with a nice splashing sound and she let out another loud fart.  
  
Little did she know, just outside the door, Mike was gripping his rock hard cock like his life depended on it, pumping it up and down as fast and as quietly as he could, his mouth open in a silent moan as he jerked himself while he listened to his girlfriend taking a shit. He could hear the logs crackling out of her asshole and splashing into the water, he could hear every sigh and grunt as she pushed what he could only imagine was an enormous amount of shit out of her tiny little asshole. He could feel himself getting closer and closer, and the world became fuzzy around him as he got closer to cumming.  
  
Meanwhile, El had just about finished and was reaching for some toilet paper as she pushed out a small piece of poop and let the last of her urine trickle out of her. She sat for a few seconds, letting out a dry fart as she made sure she was done. She wiggled a bit and leaned forward, reaching behind her as she wiped herself, checking the paper each time to make sure she was totally clean. She stood up, silently thanking the gods above that her huge deposit actually went down the pipes when she flushed. She pulled up her panties and jeans before beginning to wash her hands, making sure to clean them carefully before drying them off.  
  
She unlocked the door and let out a little squeak as she saw her boyfriend jerking himself. He looked up at her and she saw his eyes get wide at the same moment a stream of white liquid came shooting out of his tip and onto the floor by her foot, and he groaned as two more smaller streams followed. El just stood there blinking as he finished, not sure of what to say.  
  
While he came down from his orgasm, Mike seemed to realize the position he was in. He hurriedly put away his softening penis and stepped away from El a bit. “Um.. hey El! This totally wasn’t what it looked like!” he said, blushing hard. Of course, she had just seen him cum all over the floor, so his excuse didn’t exactly work.  
  
She looked down at his cum on the floor, then back at him in his embarrassed state, and back at the bathroom where she had come out of. The pieces of what had happened clicked in her mind. He would never have been this embarresed about her seeing him cum, as they had sex plenty of times a week “Mike… were you masturbating… to me going to the bathroom?” she said, feeling herself get a bit wet as a grin slid onto her face.  
  
He continued to look away, blushing more and rubbing the back of his neck. “What? No, I would never do that!”  
  
She smirked, moving forward and kissing him hard on the lips, placing her hands on his cheeks. He flinched a bit surprised at the sudden and unexpected kiss, and started to kiss her back, pulling her against his body. They stayed like that for a few seconds, their lips and tongues moving together passionately before she pulled away a bit and looked at him. “You were touching yourself to me taking a shit, weren’t you?”  
  
He blushed again but nodded slowly. “Yeah… I know it’s weird… but the thought of it has always turned me on so badly…”  
  
She giggled and kissed his cheek. “Yeah, I kinda figured that. How about… the next time I need to go… I’ll let you watch me?”  
  
Mike felt himself get rock hard again, and he struggled to speak as all the blood in his brain rushed south as he considered such an amazing idea. “You’d be okay with that..?”  
  
She nodded. “I mean, pooping doesn’t turn me on, but if I was watching you get so excited while you watched me going… I think I’d let you make love to me as soon as I was done…” she said to him, smiling up at him and batting her eyelids.  
  
He moaned softly involuntarily and kissed El hard on the lips, pushing her against the wall, making her let out a small whimper. She loved it when he got desperate and took charge of her. Mike was usually a little timid, and while their lovemaking was passionate, he never really dominated her. Except when she did something special that really turned him on. Like dressing up as Princess Leia, wearing her skimpy lacy thongs and makeup, and apparently, pooping.  
  
He reached down, grabbing them hem of her shirt and lifted it above her head, pulling his lips away from hers as he yanked it over her head and leaned down, his hand grasping one of her perky breasts as his mouth landed on the other, latching onto her soft nipple, sucking on it hard and grinning as he felt it getting harder in his mouth, his girlfriend’s moans encouraging him on. El didn’t have the biggest tits, but he loved and worshiped them all the same, massaging them and sucking hard on them, covering them with hickies.  
  
“Oh Mike… oh Mike I need you…” El moaned, feeling herself get more and more wet with each passing moment, her desire burning in her lower abdomen, growing into a raging inferno as Mike continued to suck and lick all over her nipples. She grabbed his head and dug her nails into his scalp, knowing the small amount of pain would only spur him on. And she was right. He groaned in pleasure and grabbed her ass with his free hand, spanking her hard. She winced, letting out a yelp as he picked her small body up easily, moving her over to the couch and throwing her down just a bit forcefully. She looked up at him, panting softly and glanced down at his crotch, where she could see his cock was rock hard once more, straining against his jeans.  
  
“Strip Eleven, now,” he said, looking down at her and crossing his arms. She shuddered a bit when he used her full name, knowing that he was fully into the role of her dominator now. She wiggled out of her pants and panties, pulling them down her smooth and creamy legs, kicking them off to the floor before laying back, spreading her legs apart so her Mike could see her wet and hairy pussy glistening slightly. She was trying to make him desperate, begging him silently to come and take her right now and fuck her silly. Whether it was because of her time in the lab or her lack of normal social conventions, El had never been shy about trying to get what she wanted from people, and that applied to sex.  
  
“Please Mike, come and take me. Come and just fuck me as hard as you can master…” she teased, grabbing her own breast and playing with her nipple, pulling at it slightly as she reached down and rubbed her clit slowly in circles, letting out a quiet moan. She knew it was no use however. When Mike was fully into this, he was in charge. He shook his head smirking down at his nude girlfriend.  
  
“I think I’d like to taste you first Eleven. After all, you’re already so soaking wet for me,” he said while leaning down, spreading her legs even further and placing them on his shoulders before licking up her wet folds to her clit, gently rubbing his tongue around her in circles, making her arch her back up in pleasure. She thrusted her hips up to meet his mouth, her pubes tickling his face, which he loved immensely.  
  
“O-oh Mike! Mike! Suck on my clit please!” El moaned out loudly, bucking her hips up more and more for him, trying to get his tongue inside of her to give her some goddamn relief. Mike grabbed onto her hip with one hand and spanked her hard with his other, leaving a red handprint on her bare ass. He sucked hard on her clit, rolling the small nub around in his mouth before shoving his tongue deep into her pussy, licking around inside.  
  
El was moaning and writhing around on the couch like she was possessed, Mike’s tongue controlling her as he ate her out exquisitely. He slapped her ass again, the sound ringing around the basement pleasantly as he slipped two of his fingers into her to replace his tongue. He moved his mouth and tongue back onto her clit, licking it up and down and in small circles once more as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, her tight walls gripping them, sucking his fingers back inside of her.  
  
She could feel an orgasm building rapidly inside of her, the warmth pooling in her stomach gloriously, building and getting hotter and hotter with each passing second. “Mike, fuck, I’m gonna cum! Don’t stop! Don’t fucking stop!” she screamed out, moving around on the couch cushions and thrusting her hips up to meet his finger as it went deep inside of her. She was so close, right on the edge, and suddenly his finger hit a spot deep inside of her and she curled up, gripping onto his head hard once more so he couldn't move as she came so hard, squirting onto his mouth and fingers, letting out loud moan after loud moan mixed with Mike’s name as she came hard, gripping the couch cushions hard as she shook her orgasm out of her.  
  
After about 30 seconds, her moans of pleasure turned to pants as she laid back shakily, her legs still in the air as Mike stood up and wiped his mouth off, smirking at Eleven as he quickly took off his shirt and kicked off his pants, letting his erection come springing out as he climbed on top of El, kissing her hard and shoving his tongue into her mouth, which she quickly met with her own. His hard length rubbed against her in just the right way, getting coated in her juices as they made out moaning and panting together.  
  
He sat up, moving himself a bit lower down on her body and licked slowly down her neck, kissing her jaw and collarbone in dozens of places, moving down her body to her breasts which he licked and sucked on gently once again, her moans growing in volume once more as she played with his hair. “Mike… please… fuck me… use me Mike…!” she cried out, desperate to be filled up by his cock.  
  
Mike was just as desperate as her, and he wasted no time on aligning himself and shoving himself into her, each inch of himself sinking as deep as possible inside of her, her wet, hot, tight walls gripping him perfectly as their pubic areas met. Her arms were tightly around him in a death grip, her breath catching in her lungs as he stretched her open. No matter how many times they made love, the feeling of him sinking his cock into her tight vagina never got old.  
  
He pulled himself almost all of the way out of her before shoving his cock back down inside of her harder and deeper than before, causing El to dig her nails hard into his back, leaving small marks as she scratched down his back. He moaned in pain and pleasure, tensing before thrusting himself slowly in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning his name softly over and over again, each time he thrusted back down inside of her. “Mike! God it feels so good to have you inside of me!”  
  
He moaned with her, moving faster and faster, loving the way her tits bounced each time he went fully inside of her, and the way her hard nipples rubbed against his bare chest. She slapped his ass hard, and he smirked, letting her feel in charge for a few seconds before showing her who was really the boss here. He reached down, taking her hands in his and putting them above her head, thrusting his dick faster and harder down into her soaking wet pussy, effortlessly sliding every inch of himself in and out of her hole as fast as he could, her moans getting louder and louder. “You hit me, Eleven. Bad girls don’t get to cum, you know that.”  
  
He began to pull out slowly, her lips gripping him, begging him to keep going. “Mike, please, I’m so close! Don’t stop... please... ” she moaned out, her last word coming out quietly as she looked up at him, panting and moaning. She tilted her head back, her eyes closed in absolute pleasure as she felt Mike stop, his dick still halfway in her. He couldn’t hold back any longer and slammed himself down inside of her again, hitting her in all the right ways in all of the right places. She screamed his name as her pussy clamped around his hard cock. Each time he filled her up, she felt his balls slap her ass cheeks.  
  
He places both of her wrists in one hand and reached down with his other, rubbing her clit up and down fast, her juices making the process nice and slick. The combined assault of her nipples rubbing on his check, his face buried in her neck sucking hard, his hand working on her clit, and his cock pounding into her was just too much for her to handle. She was moaning, basically screaming, panting, her head thrown back in ecstasy.  
  
“Fuck Yes! Pound my pussy Mike! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck I-I’m cumming!” she screamed as and she began to cum hard, squirting once more on him and the couch, her hands gripping the fabric above her head. Mike moaned himself, so turned on from the mess she had just made.  
  
He pounded into her deep and hard a few more times before making sure he was buried inside of her as he came just as hard, shooting out several thick ropes of his hot cum, filling up Eleven’s tight hairy pussy.. He thrusted a few more times, both of them moaning and panting as they came down from their simultaneous orgasms.  
  
He let go of her wrists and she immediately pulled him down by wrapping her arms around his neck. Their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss, soft and sweet in contrast to their intense fuck just moments earlier. He moved one of his hands to her lower back and stroked her hip gently, moving his other hand to lightly caress her face as their lips tangled slowly together. His penis was softening inside of her and he pulled out, grabbing his t-shirt to wipe them both off, cleaning up the mess they had just made of each other. She giggled and smiled down at him as he wiped off her thighs, and he smiled back.  
  
He laid down next to her and pulled her in close, letting their foreheads touch. She took his hand in hers and he laced their fingers together. He kissed her nose and they smiled softly at one another, laying there in silence for awhile until Eleven spoke up. “Mike?”  
  
He looked at her, raising his eyebrow slightly as he gently rubbed her hip and side, their legs tangled together under a soft fleece blanket. “Yeah?”  
  
“I really love you, thank you for everything you do for me,” she said in a quiet voice, giving him a small smile.  
  
He smirked. “Everything?”  
  
El rolled her eyes and hit his arm playfully. “Yes Mike, everything, “ she said with a giggle.  
  
He laughed a little back and kissed her gently. “I really love you too El, I always will.


	2. Punishment and Pegging (Mike and El)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike gets home late, and El has some interesting ways to punish him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is the second chapter! This one is very dominant El and submissive Mike. She rims and pegs him. And maybe you're not into that, so tell me what you want in the comments! Next chapter should be either an orgy between Max, Lucas, Mike, and El, a threesome with El, Max, and Mike, or Max as their slave! Expect updates around once a week, usually on Thursdays!

Mike and El had been living together for three years now. As soon as they had graduated high school, they had both gotten jobs in Indianapolis and found a tiny but cozy apartment in the suburbs outside the city. It had a bedroom, a bathroom, a small kitchen and living area, and a tiny balcony that they both enjoyed sitting on while drinking their morning coffee. Or having sex on when it was dark out and there was no one else outside.  
  
To be fair, they had fucked on nearly every surface in every single room. The balcony, the sofa, the toilet, the shower, the kitchen counter, their bed, the floor, against the walls, even once in the stairwell for a few minutes. They just couldn’t help themselves. Their sex drives were still through the roof, and now that they didn’t have to worry about their parents or siblings finding them, they had sex as much as they wanted. Even when the rest of the party would visit, they still managed to find time to get in a quickie.  
  
Currently, Mike was on his way home from a late evening class at the university he was attending. El had gone for an associates degree, and since she had graduated before him, she spent most of the time working and earning money. Tonight she had come home early to make dinner for the two of them and spend some quality time together, but a snow storm had swept over the city, causing Mike to get stuck in traffic.  
  
She sighed, flipping through the channels on their small television, their dinner wrapped in aluminum foil in the fridge. She knew it wasn’t Mike’s fault that he was getting home late, but she was still annoyed that their romantic evening together had been ruined by the snowstorm and his tardiness. She sighed and frowned for a second before getting a glorious idea, smirking to herself and standing up, stripping off all of her clothes and leaving them in a trail from the front door to their bedroom. She made sure her panties were right in front of the bedroom door, and walked inside.  
  
She stood in front of their mirror for a few seconds, her hands sliding down her body as she admired it. After the lab, she had struggled for a few years with how she looked, always feeling underweight. After the July Fourth incident, she had started to train and exercise in case she didn’t get her powers back, and even though she had, the training had helped her come to love her body.  
  
She had a firm and juicy ass that she knew Mike loved, two breasts that fit her frame perfectly, a thick forest of dark pubic hair covering her vagina, and a tight stomach. She let herself rub her clit, getting her excited for what was to come, but after a few seconds she stopped and got to work. She opened the lowest dresser drawer and pulled out what she would need. A tight, extremely revealing leather corset, a lacy black thong, and thigh high fishnet tights. Once she had put them on, she smiled happily as she twirled in the mirror. Her breasts, which had grown into C cups after high school, were nearly popping out of the corset, and the sides and hips were revealed by the cutaways in the leather. Her tight ass was on full display, and she waited on the bed, reading a book to pass the time until Mike got home.  
  
Finally, almost a full thirty minutes later, she heard the front door unlocking. She threw the book down on the bedside table and crossed her legs and her arms, putting on her best “I’m pissed” face.  
  
Mike opened the door, shuffling inside and dropping his backpack on the floor, closing and locking the door. “Hey El, I’m… home?” he said, trailing off as he noticed a pair of socks on the floor. Now, this wasn’t all that weird, but after the pair of socks was a shirt, and then a bra, and then a pair of pants, and then a pair of green panties, directly in front of their bedroom door. He opened the door to their bedroom and immediately, any hint of tiredness flew out of his mind and body.  
  
He reached down and rubbed himself absentmindedly as he contemplated what lay before him. Eleven was sitting on the bed, stroking the front of the tiniest thong Mike had ever seen on her. Her pubic hair was exploding out of the sides, and she rubbed her clit through the fabric, biting her lip as she stood up and strode over to him, grabbing him by his shirt collar. “You’re late Michael,” she said, glaring at him.  
  
He gulped a bit. He thought it was part of the skit, but she seriously looked pissed. “I’m sorry El, there was the snow and buses were running late and-” he was cut off by her lips pressing harshly against his, her tongue almost choking him as she pulled him into the room and pushed him onto the bed.  
  
“You’re late, and you are going to be punished slave, got it?” she asked, grabbing his face in her hand. He took a moment to respond and she slapped his cheek. “I said, got it?”  
  
He nodded moaning softly as she began to yank off his clothes, almost tearing his shirt in two. She quickly got him naked with his hard cock standing at attention. She reached down and was stroking him before he could say anything, and any moans he could’ve let out were cut off by her breast entering his mouth, which he happily began to suck on, the pleasure spurring her on as she jerked him off faster. He sucked hard on any exposed skin he could find, on her neck, her breasts, and her collarbone.  
  
“Now, s-slave,” she managed to whimper out. “You’re going to fuck my tits, then I’m going to rim you, and then I’m going to fuck your asshole until you cum as punishment for making me wait,” she said, leaving no room for Mike to argue, not that he would.  
  
He nodded as she stepped away, pulling down her top just the smallest bit before her two mounds and nipples popped out completely, and she crouched down, spitting on his dick before sliding it between her breasts, squeezing them around the hard shaft to let her boyfriend start to fuck them, and that he did. Mike thrusted his cock up and down between the squishy flesh, moaning softly as he did and she smirked at him.  
She let him get close to cumming, something she could tell from the faces he was making and how fast he was thrusting up. She pulled away, making him moan in frustration. “On your hands and knees slut, now.” she ordered, and when he took just a second too long, she picked him up and threw him down roughly using her powers.  
  
She moved behind his ass, kissing each cheek, biting them gently and spanking him a few times. He moaned and winced in pain with each slap getting progressively harder, until a few tears were falling down his cheeks and he was gasping for breath. “Oh El, please, please lick my ass and fuck me so hard!”  
  
She slapped his ass as hard as she could and he cried out, falling onto his stomach and panting, wiggling his ass a bit in the air. “You will address me as your master, you fucking slave. If you use my name again, you’ll be hurt, understand?” she asked, rubbing his ass again. He nodded and looked back at her.  
  
“I am so sorry master… I’ll be good now… please rim me?” he asked, reaching back to spread his ass cheeks and show her his pink, tight asshole.  
  
She couldn’t resist the sight in front of her and licked her lips, leaning forward and licking up from his ballsack, sucking on it for a few seconds before licking around his asshole to tease him. She licked between his two sexy cheeks for a few seconds and darted her tongue onto it, making him tense. She smirked, enjoying his taste and slapped his ass playfully, licking his asshole up and down, and Mike moaned in approval, shaking his ass a bit to let her know just how much he was enjoying it.  
  
She remembered the first time she had rimmed him, remembering how nervous she had been about the taste and the fact it was his asshole. But she had been pleasantly surprised to find the taste pleasant and enjoyable, and now she loved to lick it and eat him out.  
  
As much as she loved to give, Mike loved to receive. He was thrusting his ass back against her tongue, begging her to go deeper. She obliged her slave this one time, pushing her tongue just past his anus into his rectum, licking around inside of him before pulling her tongue out and licking on his asshole up and down as fast as she could.  
  
They continued this for a few minutes, Mike moaning and whimpering like a little bitch the entire time, and El was loving every single second of how he was responding to her tongue, and she could feel herself starting to get very wet. Once she felt satisfied with her handiwork, she stood up and rummaged in their bedside table drawer for a bottle of lube, squirting some onto her fingers and rubbing it on Mike’s asshole.  
  
Once his asshole was lubed up and primed for entrance by El’s slender fingers, she spat on one of them before sliding it over the taut skin and pushing her fingertip gently in. Mike gasped a bit and she massaged his sphincter muscles, coaxing them open as she moved her finger deeper. Past her first knuckle, then her second, all the way until every inch of her finger was buried deep into his asshole. He moaned as he felt her massage his prostate a bit, his dick achingly erect and leaking a bit of precum.  
  
He leaned down, his face in a pillow, his moans muffled by the fabric. He tensed around her finger, moving his ass back against it. He turned his head to the side and looked back, his eyes locking with El’s as she smirked, slapping his ass. He winced in pain and gasped. “M-master! Please!”  
  
“Please what, slave?” she asked, fully knowing what he wanted. But he was hers. Her toy. Her slave. He needed to say it to get it. She plunged her finger into his asshole again, loving how tight he felt around her.  
  
“Fuck, just please shove yourself into my ass Eleven!” he moaned out, his dick twitching in pleasure as he reached down to rub himself.  
  
She slapped his ass hard and he cried out in pain, letting go of himself and looking back at his girlfriend with a tear in his eye. “You know you’re not allowed to touch yourself Michael. And you know what you are required to call me,” she said as she pulled her finger out of him and slapped his ass as hard as she can, making him scream her name out and cry just a bit.  
  
She grabbed two strips of cloth, tying his hands up above his head onto the railing of their bed just a bit tightly, grabbing his face and smirking playfully. “Now my little bitch can’t touch himself, can he?” she slapped his face, letting go of it as he whimpered, completely at her whim. What he didn’t know was that she was dripping wet, her arousal slickining her thighs and leaking down her legs. She loved how she felt so powerful, so in charge of her desperate boyfriend.  
  
She moved over to their nightstand, and knowing Mike was watching her, bent down and gave her ass a wiggle, giggling as she heard him moan. She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a box, opening it to reveal a six inch long strap-on dildo. She took it out and slid the harness onto herself, tightening the straps around her waist and hips and walked back over to Mike, slapping his cheek with the dildo. “Suck it, slut. Now.”  
  
He had barely opened his mouth when she rammed about half the dildo into him, making him gag slightly as he got used to it. She toyed with his hair and neck, scratching his skin just a little to encourage him on. He started bobbing his head as best he could, letting her thrust the strap-on into his mouth. He looked up at her and she moaned at how sexy he looked, and thrusted the entire dildo into his mouth, causing him to choke once more.  
  
She pulled it out and kneeled down by his face, grabbing it softly with her hand. “Has anyone ever told you that you suck dick good little slave?” she said with a giggle before moving behind him again, massaging his ass cheeks with one hand and lubing up the strap on and his pink asshole once more. She started moving the tip against him. “Beg for me bad boy, beg to be filled up by my cock,” she demanded, slapping his ass hard.  
  
“Oh fuck, master please, please shove it inside of me,” he whimpered out, extremely horny, almost to the point of overstimulation.  
  
She smiled to herself and took his hips in her hands, thrusting forward to push the first inch of the strap on into Mike, stretching him open wide. He was moaning into the pillow, trying to stay quiet, even though Eleven didn’t really care if he moaned or whimpered for her, but she loved how submissive he was being. She spread his ass cheeks, watching as more and more of her strap-on sunk deep inside of him. When she was about two inches away from being inside him fully, she stopped and reached around his hip, stroking his hard dick softly. “Tell me slave, do you want my whole cock filling you up?”  
  
He shivered a bit in pleasure, feeling so full and stretched. He nodded fast, glancing back at her. “Please-” was all he could say before she slammed inside of him, causing him to gasp in pleasure and just a bit of pain. Thankfully, the large amount of lube she had applied to the strap-on made it slide in and out of him easily.  
  
She squeezed his ass, using it as leverage while she began to thrust in and out of his asshole, his dick bobbing each time she moved. Her hips made a delicious slapping sound each time she bottomed out inside him, pressing against his ass as she pounded into him. Her pussy was soaking wet, aching for relief, but she wouldn't let him know until he had cum all over his pretty little stomach.  
  
She spanked him hard and he let out a yelp, wincing as his asshole was assaulted by her savage thrusts. He could feel the tip of her dildo inside of him, teasing his tight walls and prostate when it slid over it. He was crying out, the pain fully replaced by pleasure as he tensed, letting out just a bit of hot cum. He glanced back and saw El gripping his ass, her nails digging into his skin and drawing a little blood, her head thrown back panting in exhilaration as she fucked him wildly, with thrusts rivaling any man.  
  
She saw him glancing back at her, and she could tell by the look on his face that he was ready to cum, but she didn’t feel like letting him cum just yet. She pulled herself out of him, his asshole gaping just a bit as it got used to being empty once more. Mike whimpered panting and tried to flip over to see what she was doing, but was stopped by his bound wrists. She stood up, adjusting the harness on herself and walked over to him, crouching down beside his face so her tits brushed up against his mouth. He began to suck, making her let out a soft moan as she undid the straps tying him down.  
  
“I want you to ride me,” she said, helping him up as she laid down. “Then, and only then, you can cum as hard as you want. Got it bitch?” she asked, slapping his hip hard enough to leave a mark.  
  
He nodded, grimacing in pain. He climbed on top of her, moving to face her before she stopped him with a hand to the chest. “Turn around, I wanna see my dick moving in and out of that tight little asshole of yours,” she said, motioning for him to face away.  
  
He quickly turned around and felt El’s slender fingers slide into his ass, making sure he was still adequately lubed up. He felt her hands position himself above the strap-on, and he lowered his ass onto it, slowly letting himself slide down it, moaning as it filled him up once more. She reached and grabbed on his hips as he crouched, slowly bobbing his ass up and down, taking a few inches at a time.  
  
Eleven began to grow impatient with his gentle thrusts and slapped his ass hard, digging her fingers in and making him cry out softly in pain. “Ride me like you fucking mean it Mike, and don’t stop until you cum, fucking dirty slave!” she ordered him, and was happy to see he complied fast. He started to ride her strap-on harder, his ass slamming down onto her every few seconds. She loved how his asshole looked as it swallowed every single inch of her, and she let out a soft moan involuntarily.  
  
Mike was moaning like a cock craving slut, thrusting himself down as hard and fast as he could. He leaned back, letting El start to thrust up hard into him as he rested on one hand. “Oh fuck El, please let me stroke my cock!” he cried out, panting heavily as she fucked him so forcefully.  
  
“Stroke your dick and cum for me Mike!” she moaned back, holding onto his hips as she thrusted her hips up wildly, fucking his tight little asshole with no mercy.  
  
He wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping up and down as fast as El filled him up, and it wasn’t long before his asshole tensed tightly around El and he held her in deep, his dick twitching and spewing cum all across his hand and stomach, the white liquid hot on his skin. “Oh f-fuck! El! El I’m cumming!” he cried out as he rode out his orgasm, his girlfriend deep inside of him.  
  
El smirked as Mike finished cumming, and she helped him off of the strap-on. He laid back, out of breath and panting as she slipped the harness off. He opened his eyes in time to see Eleven’s hairy, dripping wet pussy engulf his face in a hot and steamy heat. He opened his mouth, licking on her clit and sucking on the throbbing nub, making her cry out in pleasure and throw her head back.  
  
“Fuck Mike, fuck! Fucking your t-tight ass made me so wet, eat me out like a good little slave!” she whimpered, her words getting cut off by a loud moan as Mike pushed his two fingers into her soaking hole, stretching her open and filling her up. He licked up and down on her clit, alternating between long stretches of licking it around in circles before sucking hard on her clit, bringing her to the edge again and again, an edge she had been riding for close to an hour at this point.  
  
Finally, her hands gripping Mike’s hair, bouncing herself up and down on his fingers and tongue, she got the relief she needed. He had pulled his fingers out and was rubbing her clit as fast as he could, his tongue deep inside her wet heat, licking her inner walls around and around. El couldn’t take it anymore, and she screamed out Mike’s name as she came as hard as she ever had, moaning and whimpering as she squirted onto his face and tightened her muscles around his tongue. Mike made sure to keep up his rubbing up for the length of her orgasm, continuing until she stopped writhing in pleasure.  
  
She got off of his face panting but smiling contentedly and satisfied. She grabbed a small hand towel and wiped off her fingers and his mouth, leaning over to kiss him softly on the lips, enjoying how her lingering juices had mixed with his taste. She threw the towel away onto the floor and climbed on top of her boyfriend, snuggling down into his chest as he threw a blanket around them, keeping them warm in their nude state. She looked him in the eyes and played with his hair, much more gently than before. “I’d say you got the punishment you deserved for being late,” she said, smiling at him.  
  
“I would say so, yeah,” he agreed, brushing a lock of short hair out of her face.  
  
“I love you Mike, forever and ever.”  
  
“Promise?” he asked, looking up at Eleven’s brown eyes.  
  
“I promise.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leave your suggestions down below, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!


	3. Friends with benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El and Mike find Lucas and Max in a compromising position, and things escalate from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter! Next chapter will probably be Mike and Eleven with some pee play, Max or El as a slave, or cheerleader El/Nerdy Mike. And as always, if you don't like what I've written so far, please suggest things you want to see!

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon in Hawkins, the perfect type of weather to go see a new movie at The Hawk. While Dustin and Will had been busy with their own things that day, Mike, Lucas, Max, and El had all made plans to go see whatever new movie was playing, and after they would grab a bite to eat. 

It was planned that El and Mike would arrive at the Sinclair’s house around four PM, and they would head out together from there. It was about three thirty, and Lucas and Max were sitting quietly on his bed, just enjoying each other’s company. The house was quiet, as Lucas’s parents had taken Erica to the city for the day to shop and see the sights. 

It was rare they had time to themselves, and they were enjoying every moment they had together, kissing each other softly and holding one another close. However, Max had quickly noticed that the combined circumstances of them being home alone, her bare legs, and the fact that her ass was practically on his lap had put some thoughts into Lucas’s head. She could tell this by his quickly rising pants, leaving him with a large visible bulge. 

Max glanced at her watch and saw they still had twenty-five minutes. Perfect, just enough time. She reached over and grabbed his hard dick through his pants, smirking at his startled reaction. 

“Max! We don’t have enough time!” he hissed through clenched teeth as she unzipped his pants and pulled them and his underwear down, leaning over to suck on his sizable cock. She popped it out of her mouth and smiled at him. 

“We have twenty-five minutes, that’s enough. I need that cock in me fast,” she said with a smirk as she sucked on his dick once more, making sure he was as hard as he could be. 

He moaned in defeat, enjoying the feeling of her tongue swirling around his shaft and tip. But he knew they had limited time, so he stood up, throwing her back onto the bed. He pulled off his shirt and kicked off his pants, his cock standing straight out as Max quickly pulled down her pants and red thong before pulling off her own shirt and bra. Once she was completely nude, she smirked, spreading her legs wide so he could see her glistening pussy lips. He climbed on top of her and pushed her arms above her head, shoving himself into her, splitting her open with his thick cock. She moaned, arching her back as he sunk into her up to his balls, and quickly started thrusting deep inside of her, her legs wrapped around his waist.

They continued fucking like this, their pace getting faster and his thrusts getting deeper and harder, their desperation making this a particularly intense love making session. He kissed her hard on the lips, moaning and thrusting deep into her tight walls, loving how they clenched around his cock. She moaned and kissed him back, speaking between panted breaths. “Up- against- the- wall!”

He nodded, picking her up. He was glad he had taken up weight lifting in high school, giving him the ability to move his girlfriend around as he pleased. He pressed her up against the wall, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he slipped back into her dripping wet pussy, moaning loudly as he quickly sped back up to his previous pace, furiously thrusting into her as she sucked on his neck.

Max whimpered loudly, her arms wrapped around Lucas’s back. Her nails dug into his skin, leaving pale half moons. The pain only encouraged her boyfriend, and he responded to it by pressing her against the wall tighter, his hips moving faster, his big black cock drilling her pussy, hitting her in all the right places. 

“Fuck Lucas! You’re gonna fuck me through the wall!” she cried out as he brought her to the edge for the first time that day. She felt the familiar warmth pooling her in her stomach, swirling around her pussy as she exploded, squirting hard on Lucas and herself, loud whimpers and moans of his name bouncing around the walls of his bedroom as she rode out her orgasm. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, biting down on the skin as she whimpered out her orgasm, her pussy still twitching around him.

Little did they know, Mike and Eleven had just arrived, and after waiting for a few minutes at the door, she had unlocked it with her powers, and they were currently heading upstairs to greet their friends. 

After she had finished cumming, Max and hopped off of Lucas and had pushed him down onto the bed and was riding him furiously fast, her plump ass slamming up and down onto his cock, taking every inch of it deep inside of her every few seconds. Her hands gripped his wrists as she held them above his head, and they both were moaning loudly. She leaned down, and their lips were locked firmly together, tongues dancing in each others mouths. 

Lucas moaned, “Fuck Max, I’m close! Keep riding my big cock like that baby!” 

She nodded, sitting up and bobbing her ass up and down, her breasts bouncing each time she moved. However, just as Lucas started to cum hard, bucking his hips up to plant his dick firmly inside of Max, the door swung up, and both Mike and Eleven got a clear view of the scene in front of them.

Mike’s eyes roamed over his two friends. Now, he had seen Lucas’s penis in the showers after gym class, that was nothing new. However, he had never seen it buried deep inside of a girl’s pussy, let alone Max’s. Her labia were smaller than El’s and her fiery red pubic hair was trimmed back unlike El’s wild bush. Her breasts were close to the same size, but her nipples were small buttons on top of the mounds, capping them off nicely. But he mainly focused on her ass as she slammed it down onto Lucas’s cock, taking every inch of it deep inside of her. He loved Eleven’s ass, but he couldn’t deny the fact that Max’s was definitely bigger. 

Both of their friends were moaning, almost screaming as they both came together, their eyes closed in ecstasy . He could feel himself start to get hard, and when he looked over at El to see what her reaction was, he was surprised to see her with her hand down her pants, rubbing her clit at a frenzied pace. 

El had always been very nonchalant about sex and nudity. She still remembered how embarrassed Mike had been when she had proudly announced to everyone at their lunch table that Mike and her had finally had sex. She had seen Max naked plenty of times, whether it was in changing rooms, the bathroom, or in a locker room. She hadn’t understood why she felt aroused when she saw her friend naked until she had read about bisexuality in one of the cosmo magazines she had gotten from Max. Now, she understood why she was so wet whenever she saw Max’s tight ass, or any girl’s ass for that matter. She rubbed her clit fast as she looked over at Mike, smirking when she saw him watching her. 

However, as their friends came down from their orgasms and opened their eyes, Max noticed that they had a few visitors. She moaned one last time and as she moved to get off of Lucas, she turned around and saw Mike and Eleven standing in the doorway. She screamed, extremely startled by their appearance, and lunged for a blanket to cover herself.

Lucas opened his eyes at her scream and sat up quickly. “Max?! What’s-” he cut himself off as he saw their two friends. “Shit!” he yelled, throwing a blanket over his hard cock. “How long were you two standing there!” he said, covering his face in embarrassment. 

Mike opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Eleven strode over to Max. Before the redhead could say anything, El kissed her firmly on the lips, cutting her voice off in a surprised squeak. Max stood still in shock for a few seconds before she melted to El’s touch on her breasts, the girl’s fingers gently caressing them as she worked her tongue between Max’s lips. Max responded by sliding her tongue around with El’s moaning softly as they made out.

Lucas and Mike looked at each other in shock, feeling their cocks grow even harder at the sight of two beautiful girls making out in front of them. Lucas reached his hand under the covers and began to stroke himself slowly, watching El grab Max’s ass and give it a firm slap.

Mike knew his girlfriend, and he knew El would take this further. Whenever she got an idea in her head, she would do anything to make it happen. He unzipped his pants and let his erect cock spring out as his pants fell to the floor. He leaned back against the door frame as he played with his tip. Seeing Mike so calm about what was happening and freely dropping his pants, Lucas threw the covers away and started stroking himself slowly up and down. 

This continued for a few minutes, the girls making out and caressing and feeling each other up. Max slowly removed more and more of El’s clothing off until everyone in the room was completely naked. Max tentatively reached down, grabbing Eleven’s ass and pulling her closer, their bushes tangling together as their breasts squished together and El let out a soft moan, sucking hard on Max’s neck for a few seconds.

El stepped away from Max and stood in the middle of them, a big smile on her face. “Max, I love Mike, and I want to be with him forever, but I can’t lie. Anytime I see you naked, I want to just let you use me however you want. And Lucas, I’ve never thought about you this way, but you are an amazing friend, and I want that huge dick inside of me. I don’t know what to call this yet, maybe it’s just two couples having fun or maybe it’s something more, but I am soaking wet and I want us all to fuck, if you guys are okay with it?”

Mike, Lucas, and Max all looked around at one another, silently considering El’s proposal. They were all turned on, that was obvious by their stiff cocks and wet pussies. Finally, Mike spoke up. “To hell with it, we just saw you getting fucked by Lucas, and I’ll be honest, it was extremely hot watching your sexy ass bounce up and down. 

Max nodded, blushing as Lucas nodded as well. “I’m in too, but I’m not sticking my dick in your ass Mike,” he said, causing them all to laugh. After a few seconds, El smiled and sat down on the bed with Lucas and pulled Max down beside her as she beckoned Mike over. 

He stood next to the bed and looked at all of them. “So, who goes first?” he asked.

Eleven smiled and looked up at him. “We’ll figure it out,” she said, a devilish grin on her face as she turned around, pushing Max down, their lips locking together as she fell on top of the other girl, her legs straddling her stomach as they kissed, and El shivered as she felt her nipples brush against Max’s breasts. Lucas and Mike stroked their hard cocks, moaning softly at the sexy sight in front of them as their two girlfriends made out. 

El sat up, reaching down and rubbing Max’s clit in circles, forcing a moan out of the girl. “I really wanna get a taste of that pussy Max, and I want your tongue in mine,” she said, moving to turn herself around and sit her ass on Max’s face. Now that she was looking at her friend’s vagina, she could see how wet she was, the juices making her red pubic hair glisten as her pussy lips quivered in anticipation. 

Max was studying El’s pussy. She had seen it before, but never this close up. Just as she was about to lick her throbbing clit, she felt El’s tongue moving inside of her, forcing out another moan and causing her to thrust her hips up in pleasure as El’s hands gripped her ass. Eager to make her friend feel just as good, she licked around her clit in circles, sucking softly on the nub, enjoying El pushing her ass down onto her face, begging for more.

Mike and Lucas were about to die, incredibly turned on by Eleven and Max eating each other out. They could see Max’s face buried in El’s pussy, sucking hard on her clit as she pushed her two fingers in and out of her tight vagina. Across the bed, El’s face was similarly buried into Max’s ass as she pushed her tongue in and out of Max’s pussy, licking around her tight walls. She knew why Mike loved eating her out. The feel of Max’s wetness on her face along with the tickle of pubic hair was helping her build to a quick orgasm. 

Just minutes after they began, they both started to show signs of their impending climaxes, their inner walls tensing around fingers and tongues, their moans growing louder and louder, their hips thrusting down and up towards each other’s mouths, fingers and tongues as they panted and whimpered. 

Max reached the tipping point first, crashing over it loudly and forcefully. Her hips shot up into El’s face, squirting her juices onto the other girl, moaning loudly. “Oh f-fuck El, jesus fuck-” she cut off, overwhelmed by the feeling of El’s tongue still licking her out even as the she began to orgasm.  
Eleven hit her peak, moaning out Max’s name as her pussy tightened around the girl’s fingers, her juices splashing against the girl’s face and fingers, whimpering out her orgasm as she grinded her ass down on the other girl’s face. 

Mike and Lucas were both about to explode all over themselves after witnessing their girlfriends cumming on each other’s faces, so they slowed down and looked over at one another with a smirk on their faces. “I have an idea,” Mike said, and when Lucas gave him a quizzical look, he responded with “Just follow my lead.”

Mike stood up, moving towards the girls as they came down from their combined orgasms. “El, can you and Max move into this position on the floor?” he asked, playing with the tip of his cock. 

El nodded, getting off of Max and leading her down to the floor, resuming the same position as she began slowly licking Max’s pussy once more, enjoying the aftermath taste of her orgasm. Mike got behind Max, his dick under El’s face, and she smirked as she understood what Mike was doing. She wasn’t upset that he was fucking Max first. After all, she had been the one that suggested this foursome. She opened her mouth and began to lick softly up his shaft, causing her boyfriend to moan quietly as he placed his tip against Max’s wet hole, pushing his cock inside of her, causing Max to moan loudly as she felt herself being filled up. Mike was just as big as Lucas, and by the time she was completely filled up, she thought she might cum a second time.  
As Eleven sucked on Max’s clit and Mike’s cock as he thrusted in and out of her, Lucas moved behind El’s ass and thrusted deep inside of her tight pussy, causing El to yelp loudly as she felt herself stretched open as wide as she could, moaning loudly as Max sucked on her clit and Lucas filled her up. “Oh Lucas, your big black cock fills me up so good!” she moaned out, whimpering and tensing. 

Mike and Lucas thrusted in and out of the girls, their hips slapping against their asses, causing the room to be filled with the pleasant sound of flesh hitting flesh. Eleven was busy sucking hard on Max’s clit and licking up and down on Mike’s shaft as it slid in and out of Max’s wet pussy inches from her face. Admittedly, it was difficult to focus on pleasuring them between the gasps and moans she let out from the combined assault on her pussy from Lucas’s dick and Max’s lips and fingers. 

Max loved how Lucas’s cock looked as it slid in and out of El and she sucked hard on the girl’s clit. “Fuck yes Lucas, fill that slut up!” she cried out as Mike hit a spot deep inside of her, causing her to squirt just a bit. Lucas was encouraged by the moans coming from his girlfriend and El, and he slapped El’s ass hard as he pounded into her.

“Fuck Max, your pussy is so damn tight!” Mike cried out as he sunk his dick into her fully. It wasn’t that she had a better pussy than El, but it was just… different somehow. He slapped her ass just as Lucas had done to his girlfriend, smirking at his best friend while they ravaged the girl’s pussies, fucking them as hard as they could. 

They continued like this for some time, the only sounds in the room being wet flesh hitting flesh, moans, grunts, gasps, and whimpers as they fucked the two girls like the sluts they were, and the girls sucked and rubbed each other’s clits and assholes to further the pleasure. It wasn’t long before both girls were nearing their orgasm, and they made it known to their boyfriends. 

“Oh Lucas, fuck me hard and deep! Right there, right there! Fuck yes I’m cumming!” El moaned out, her pussy tightening around Lucas’s thick cock as she whimpered, her vagina spasming and squirting her sweet liquid onto his dick and Max’s face. Max couldn’t take it anymore and came as well, moaning out Mike’s name, causing him to push himself in deeper. Both girls were exhausted at this point, but neither felt quite satisfied yet. Both Mike and Lucas had slowed their thrusts down, saving their own orgasms for an explosive finish at the end of what had become one of their craziest days together yet.

The boys pulled out of the girls and stood up, Mike grabbing Max as he laid on the floor. “After watching you ride Lucas, I know I need a taste of that, face away from me, I wanna see that ass bounce,” he said, pulling her by her arm into position. She nodded, sitting down on his dick, moaning as it filled her up once more. 

Not wanting to be left out, El went over to Lucas, squatting in front of him and started jerking his cock with both of her hands, licking the tip. “Lucas you’re so big…” she said as she let him start to thrust into her mouth. She reached down and began to ride her fingers, moving her head to take more and more of his cock inside of her hot and wet mouth.

Mike was in heaven on the bed. Each time Max slammed her ass down, her cheeks spread open to show off her tight pink asshole, and he reached out to rub it with his finger, causing her to moan loudly and speed up the pace at which she was moving her hips. Eleven was sucking hard on Lucas, letting him thrust as deep as he could into her mouth, her throat closing around his dick as she deepthroated him. She could hear Mike grunting and moaning as Max rode him harder and harder, and this combined with her fingers thrusting up inside of her only caused her to come closer and closer to yet another orgasm. 

Max was panting heavily as Mike held her still, his hands gripping hard onto her ass cheeks as he spanked her a few times and thrusted up deep inside of her again and again, stretching her as wide as she could go. She reached down, rubbing her clit up and down at a blinding pace. Just after a few seconds, she felt the warmth explode in her stomach as she coated Mike’s cock heavily with her cum, moaning like a whore as she arched her back up. 

Eleven heard Max cum hard moaning Mike’s name and she couldn’t take it anymore, cumming hard as well around her fingers. She could feel her walls tensing around her digits and sucked harder on Lucas’s cock. He was about to cum so he quickly pulled out and rested against the wall, breathing heavily.

“Mike-” El whimpered out as she came down from her third orgasm of the day, panting heavily. “Before you and Lucas cum… I want you both to fill me up, but I want you to fuck me in the ass, and I want Lucas in my pussy…” 

Both boys nodded quickly. Max hopped off of Mike and he stood up while Lucas sat down on the bed and leaned backwards, his cock standing up at attention. El moved over to him and sat down on his dick, sinking slowly down on it until every inch was buried in her vagina, filling her up once more. She leaned forward over Lucas, reaching back to spread her ass cheeks and show Mike her tiny asshole. “Please fill me up baby…” she whispered softly, looking back at her boyfriend. 

“Do you have any lube Lucas?” he asked, and Lucas pointed at the drawer, already thrusting himself up into El. Mike grabbed it and squirted some onto his dick and rubbed a little on El’s asshole, slipping his finger inside of her. He massaged her inner muscles, making them relax enough for his big cock to slip inside. He pulled his finger out and slipped his cock inside of Eleven’s ass, moaning at how tight she felt around him.

Max was rubbing her clit with one hand and plunging her fingers in and out of her pussy as fast as she could, loving the look on Eleven’s face as both of her tight holes were filled up by the boys. She moaned, speeding up her fingers before noticing Lucas was motioning for her to come sit on his face, something she gladly did. She sat facing Eleven, wrapping her arms around the girl and kissing her hard on the lips.

El felt like she was in heaven. She moaned loudly into Max’s mouth as the girl bit on her lip, and she could feel her asshole and pussy tensing around both hard cocks that were thrusting in and out of her. She had never felt so full before, never felt such exquisite pleasure like this. Mike’s cock filled her ass perfectly, stretching her asshole wide, the lube letting him slide in and out of her effortlessly. Lucas was thrusting up hard into her pussy, giving her slightly sore inner walls a glorious pounding. They both seemed to go deeper each time they thrusted, and she was stimulated almost to the point of over stimulation, her head thrown back in absolute pleasure.

Just when she thought it couldn’t get any better, Max leaned forward and latched onto her breast, sucking hard at her nipples, and Eleven screamed, overstimulated and in way too much pleasure. She was panting and crying, she felt like she would soon pass out. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I’m- oh god!” she cried out as her pussy began to spasm, coating Lucas and Mike’s cocks in a healthy amount of her warm juices. She orgasmed harder than she ever had, crying out as the boys continued to move until she was completely spent, falling over onto Max’s shoulder as Mike and Lucas continued thrusting up into her until she had stopped cumming. They pulled out, her holes gaping a bit as she rolled onto her side next to Lucas. Max repositioned herself and sat down on Lucas’s cock once more, riding him reverse cowgirl style. He reached out, grabbing onto her soft ass cheeks as she rode him and bounced her ass up and down.  
Mike had cleaned off his cock and walked over to where Max was squatting over Lucas, riding him as fast as she could, her fingers rubbing her clit. Mike placed his dick by her mouth and she opened up wide, letting him slide a few inches inside of her before she clamped her lips down and began to blow him. 

El was panting, more tired than she had ever been before, but she still somehow yearned for just a bit more, so she rubbed her clit slowly in circles as she watched Max’s ass bob up and down as she sucked on Mike’s cock. 

Only a few minutes later, with one final spank and moan, Max came as well, sitting on Lucas’s lap with his cock buried deep inside of her. She squirted one final time, and rolled off of Lucas right next to El. She gave the girl a kiss on the lips as their boyfriends stood over them, both jerking their cocks fast and hard, ready to explode. 

“There’s only one place for a load this big…” Mike said, moaning as he reached his climax, and Lucas nodded in agreement as they both crashed over the edge together. 

The tips of their cocks spasmed as they both began to cum all over Max and Eleven. They moaned and grunted as they rubbed their cocks, each second more and more cum spurted out of them onto the girls breasts and legs and stomachs, and they relished the hot liquid coating them as their boyfriends finally let go after almost an hour of nonstop fucking.  
Finally, after what seemed like a gallon of cum later, their cocks stopped twitching and they sighed contentedly, grabbing some paper towels each and cleaning off their dicks and girlfriends before laying down on Lucas’s bed in a row, El and Max snuggled onto their chests. 

They were quiet for a while, until Eleven broke the silence. “So… I think we missed the movie,” she said, eliciting a laugh from them all.

“Seriously though,” Max said, sitting up. “What was this? Just us having a one time fling…? Something more?” she asked.

“I’m not sure really, all I know was that it felt really damn good,” El said, smiling a bit. 

“It did, and I definitely don’t have the same feelings for Max as I do for El. I think it was just some friends having fun together,” Mike said, swirling his fingers around Eleven’s stomach. 

Lucas nodded. “I think that makes sense to me. It doesn’t have to happen all the time, but occasionally we can do stuff like this.”

They all made noises of agreement and settled in, relaxing for a while until they heard Lucas’s parents car pull up, and they all scrambled to find their clothes and get dressed.


	4. Watery Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike has a contest for Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am really sorry it took so long for this chapter to release. I got busy with college exams, and then the whole coronavirus shit went down, but here I am with a new chapter! I like how it turned out, and I hope you do too. And if you have any suggestions for more smut, please tell me below! Also, please tell me if you'd rather see cheerleader El/Nerdy Mike, Max or El as a slave, or a continuation to the first chapter of this story!

It was early in the morning, but the two young adults were already going at it. Mike was slamming himself deep into El’s tight and wet little pussy, splitting her open with his thick cock. She moaned like a whore as he fucked her, thrusting down inside of his wife as fast as he could move his hips. 

“Oh Mike! Oh god Mike! You fuck me so good! I’m yours! Take me, just fucking use me!” She screamed out, most likely waking their neighbors. She couldn’t help it, anytime she was filled up again and again by his big cock, it just made her feel so damn good. 

“Eleven, baby, you always take every inch of my cock so good! Take it all slut!” he moaned back at her and with a grunt as he pushed himself deep inside of her, he placed her arms above her head. He sped up his thrusts, assaulting her tight pussy over and over until she couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her arms around his back, digging her nails down his skin as she came hard, her legs in the air as Mike shoved every inch of his cock inside of her, finally letting go. A shot of cum splashed inside of her vagina, leaking out around his cock as he slowed down and shot two more thick streams into her pussy before he began to pull out of her. Eleven smiled up at him, panting but clearly very satisfied, her legs still in the air as they came down from the high of their combined orgasms.

“I have to say, waking up to your hard cock being pushed into my vagina was better than any alarm clock,” El giggled, moving to sit up and kiss Mike sweetly on the lips.

“How could I resist, you were basically dripping wet!” he laughed, kissing her a second time. 

“Wanna know what I was dreaming about?” she asked, batting her eyelids at him.

“What?” he responded, sure he knew what she would say.

“Max and I rubbing our pussies together!” she said, smirking playfully at his shocked face and stood up, swaying her ass as she waltzed into the bathroom. 

Mike pouted in feigned sadness as he followed her. “That was mean and you know it El,” he said, crossing his arms. 

She giggled and sat down on the toilet, pressing her legs together. “Aw Mikey, I’m so so sorry I hurt your feelings… I have an idea on how to make it better!” she said, spreading her legs wide, her labia spreading as well so Mike could see both of her holes. “I have to pee so fucking bad, and I want you to watch!”

Mike dropped his sadness act, nodding excitedly as he kneeled down in front of his nude wife. She leaned back with her legs spread as far as they could go and sighed, letting the floodgates open as at least twelve hours worth of piss flowed from her bladder and out of her urethra. The pale yellow liquid streamed out of her, shooting down into the water in a powerful stream. It made a loud gurgling sound as it hit the water Mike could feel his cock growing hard once more as El moaned in relief, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them. 

“Fuck you had to go so bad... “ Mike moaned as El reached her feet out, onto his dick and began stroking it up and down with the soles. 

“I was about to explode when you came inside of me… a minute longer and I would have,” she said, sighing as she pushed a bit to increase the power behind her stream, making it arc and fan out. “It feels so good to just let it out Mike…” she said, smiling as he moaned loudly while her feet stroked his cock.

After about a minute, she could feel her stream lightening up and within ten seconds she had squeezed out her last drop, letting it fall into the now yellow water. She handed Mike a few squares of toilet paper and stood up, bending over in front of Mike and sticking her ass in his face. “Wipe me bad boy,” she giggled as she shook her firm ass in front of his face. 

He cleaned up her, wiping from her clit to her asshole, making her shiver as he gave her wet little clit a quick rub. She stood up and they washed their hands next to one another, still naked.

He turned to her smiling. “I have an idea,” he said as he shut off the water.

“What?” she asked, turning to face him.

“For the next twelve hours, you’re not allowed to pee, but you need to drink at least a cup of water every hour. Then, at the end of the twelve hours, you fuck me and just let go when you can’t hold it anymore,” he said, smiling a bit. 

El had to admit, she had really liked how it felt when he was balls deep into her pussy and she had to piss like a racehorse. She nodded, reaching over to grab a glass off the counter and quickly filled it up, drinking it in one long gulp before setting the glass down and smiling at Mike. “I like the way you think Mike!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 7 hours later, El was really starting to feel it. Her walls clenched inside her vagina as she shopped. She was trying to concentrate on picking out some vegetables while Mike handed the fruits, but her bladder pulsed and spasmed every few minutes, causing her to grab her crotch through her skirt and hold herself until the spasm passed. Her stomach was slightly distended, and she could feel the liquid sloshing around as she placed things into their cart. She turned to say something to Mike and gasped, feeling a short burst of pee leak out of her as she bent over and clamped her hand once more on her crotch. 

Mike turned around and smirked at his wife. “Struggling a bit dear?” he asked, helping her up as she shot him a look of desperation.

“Mike, we need to go- now,” she said between panted breaths. 

He nodded, smiling just a bit as they went to ring up their items and pay for them. They walked outside and hopped in their car. As soon as El was in her seat, she flung up her skirt and held herself over her red panties, clutching her pussy in a death grip. “Mike, fucking drive I’m about to explode!”

“Sure, sure El, whatever you say,” he said, throwing her a grin. Mike made sure to take his time placing their groceries into the backseat, letting El moan and whimper and wiggle around, desperately trying to hold on. 

“Mike please hurry I’m so close to writing myself!” She moaned, feeling a trickle of urine sneak past her grip and into her panties. “Fuck…” 

Mike started the engine and they began the ten minute drive home. Eleven shifted in her seat, wiggling back and forth, her hands holding on her pussy so tightly. Her legs were crossed as tight as they could go, but El knew her bladder was winning. Spurts of pee dripped out every minute or so as her bladder ached to be emptied. “Mike, please hurry!”

Finally, he parked in their driveway and as Mike got out of the car, El took a deep breath, stood up, and panicked a bit as she started to wet herself. By the time she managed to cross her legs, the accident had completely soaked her panties with piss. El hunched over, dancing around and whimpering as Mike took his time grabbing the bags. 

Mike took the few bags they had and went to open the door for El. As soon as it was open, she rushed past him, stripping down while the door was still open and jumping onto him, knocking the bags out of his hands as he tried to shut the door. El’s lips locked onto his, her hands clawing at his buttons to get his shirt off. He finally managed to shut the door (but not before their neighbors across the street had seen a fully naked Eleven ripping off Mike’s clothes) and flipped them around, pressing Eleven up against the wall, sucking on her neck before talking. “El, you’re going to ride me, and when you can’t hold your piss anymore, you’re going to let go all over me…”

She nodded, biting her bottom lip and crossing her legs in absolute desperation. She knew some of the wetness pooling between her legs was pee, but the rest was pure and hot arousal at how good she felt. She kissed Mike’s lips, attacking them with her own as he kicked off his pants and shirt, leaving his hard cock pressed right against her slippery pussy. She pushed him down and spread her legs, a small stream of pee shooting out of her onto Mike’s dick and he thrusted up involuntarily. He reached up and grabbed her hips, forcing her to sit on his cock, sinking every inch of it deep inside of her, which caused her to moan his name loudly and arch her back.

He held her ass in his hands and spanked both soft cheeks hard,r which caused her to release just a bit more onto his crotch and he moaned at how warm Eleven’s pee was. He started to thrust up hard inside of up, slowly and deliberately making her take each inch deep into her pussy. She panted softly as his thrusts sped up and leaned over him, taking his arms in her hands and holding them down above his head. She moved into a squat and began to slam her ass down onto Mike’s cock, moaning each time he went fully inside of her. 

“Oh fuck El! God you’re gonna make me cum!” Mike shouted out, moaning with his wife as she bounced on his cock.

“Oh Mike! Mike!” she whimpered back, moving faster and faster, pee leaking out of her every few seconds. 

She rode him as fast as she could, her hips gyrating as she took every inch of his thick cock deep inside of her, her pussy lips gripping him tightly and milking him for his hot cum. Her bladder was filled to capacity, and she could feel herself leaking onto Mike as she bounced up and down on his cock. She hadn’t peed since in so long, and after the copious amounts of water she had drunk, she was at her limit. “Mike!” she cried out, whimpering, unable to hold her pussy properly due to the cock slamming in and out of her. “Mike, I’m going to pee! I need the toilet Mike! I’m about to burst!”

He moaned and grabbed her hips tightly, holding her body still as he slammed himself up inside of her again and again, so desperate for her to finally let go so he could fill her up with all of his hot cum. “Piss all over me El, please!” he said between grunts and pants as he thrusted in and out of her slippery wet pussy.

She moaned, trying to hold on as long as she could, scratching her nails down Mike’s chest as she tightened her legs on his sides to try and prevent a flood of pee rushing out of her. She thought she could last until he was done, but then he hit a place so deep inside of her, she swear the tip of his cock hit her bladder. She arched her back as her bladder spasmed and she moaned loudly as she finally let herself pee, the liquid running out of her urethra as she completely lost her ability to hold it in. She moaned at the wonderful feeling of so much hot piss rushing out of her onto Mike’s dick as he fucked her. The liquid pooled on his crotch and stomach and she could feel it splashing between them.

There was no stopping her powerful stream. Hours worth of hot piss gushed out of El, soaking them both, and the feeling was so exquisite Mike slammed himself deep inside of her sopping wet pussy, her lips sucking him in, and he let himself go as well while she pissed all over him, and he began cumming hard into her. Eleven moaned at the feeling of his hot streams of semen hitting her walls, and she started to shake and whimper, moaning his name as she began to cum as well, her pussy tightening around him as she continued to pee and squirt her juices onto him, crying out his name.

As they both came down from their orgasms, her pee stream tapered off, the last of her golden liquid hitting Mike’s crotch as they panted and rested against one another. “Fuck Mike… that felt so good to let go while you were inside of me…” she whimpered, holding him close. 

“I loved it El… but I really need to pee as well, wanna head to the shower?” Mike asked, smirking as he pulled out of her. 

She nodded, smirking back and tugging him to their bathroom. She moved into the shower and kneeled on the floor, looking up at Mike. “Use me as your toilet master…” 

Mike moaned a bit softly, holding his semi-hard cock and aiming the tip at her, relaxing and feeling a rush of urine stream out of his bladder and onto his wife, the golden stream hitting her breasts, splashing onto them before streaming down her body and onto the floor of the shower. El opened her mouth and he aimed his stream at her face, his piss flooding her mouth and she moaned, swallowing some as the rest of it rushed down her chin onto the floor. 

She closed her eyes as he used her like a urinal, loving how all of his hot piss coated her with such a nice warm feeling. He spurted out two more streams as he finished with a sigh, smiling at her as he turned the water on nice and hot and slipped into the shower with her.

She turned to him and rested against his chest as the hot water cleaned them both off, and he wrapped his arms around her under the spray. Her soft breasts squished pleasantly against his chest and he sighed happily. They cleaned each other off gently, scrubbing away the sweat and urine from their day’s activities. Eleven smiled at Mike under the falling water and kissed him softly on the lips. All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions!


End file.
